Revenge
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: (Formerly 'Napped. Sorry I changed it so abruptly) What do you do when your past decisions affect the ones you love? Dean and Nikki deal with a parents worse nightmare. Could it have all been prevented if they hadn't been together? AU (With the Shield, the Bellas, Randy Orton, John Cena, and others) Sequel to my one-shot "Before" (/s/10058140/1/Before)
1. Barbecue Nightmare

**AN: Look who's back! lol. I know I have no business posting this, but I needed a way back into writing. If you're a fan of Sparkle, I'm working on it, I promise!**

**If you haven't read, Before, you dont have to, but it could clear up some things and add history to this story. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone affiliated with WWE, and this is of pure fiction and my imagination. **

* * *

**Barbecue Nightmare. **

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Nikki Bella sat on her porch, talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. He was supposed to be home hours ago, but the weather wasn't great in New York like it was in San Diego. It didn't help that he was on the other side of the country either. Nikki sighed, pushing a strand of her wild hair from in front of her face, before asking him "What the hell am I supposed to say to the kids?" Yup, they had two little munchkins, Sofia and Jonathan – Jonny for short. Sofia wasn't actually his daughter – from the timeline, they assumed she wasn't – but he'd raised her as his own, and she knew him as daddy. A year prior to being in a relationship with Dean, Nikki had been with another man – the father of her daughter. She thought he was the one, but a year into the relationship, he'd turned out to be an asshole – not just an asshole, an entitled, emotionally and physically abusive one. She left him – with the help of Dean, and his threats to physically hurt him. After that, she and Dean had been together, they had jumped straight into a relationship, one that neither of them had regretted. It took some getting used to, but they'd made it. 4 months after, she found out she was pregnant. A year into the relationship, Nikki got pregnant again, that time, having a son.

Dean wasn't a family man prior, which is why she was surprised he had not only raised two kids with her – when he was home – but they'd been together for 5 years. Not all good, most of them less than perfect in all frankness. If it wasn't her ex making their lives a living hell, it was work. The WWE cut the Divas division – something they all saw coming but didn't want to be right about - leaving the women to both go home and never wrestle again, or if they were desperate, find another wrestling company to work for. Nikki chose the former, realizing that wrestling wasn't the most important thing in her life, and being on the road with two young kids wasn't the life she wanted to live anymore. So she and Dean bought a house in San Diego – where she and her twin sister Brie were born – deciding that Vegas – where his house was – wasn't the best place to raise a family. Dean left eventually, having to go back on the road, and from what he had told her, it sucked to be without her, having been accustomed to having them around. It was no better for her either, the job took a toll on her, Sofia, and Jonny as well. The problems continued to pile up, from distrust to just plain impatience on both their parts. Honestly, those two kids were the only reason they were still together. In moments and arguments like the one she was having with him, she wished she had packed up his things and burned them in the backyard – she'd actually done that before, and still hadn't regretted it.

_"Tell them I was abducted by fucking aliens." _Dean answered, irritation obviously in his tone. He had been stuck in the JFK National Airport since 4 am local time and he was beyond tired. He didn't need Nikki breathing down his neck about anything – ever. He had been dealing with enough at work, trying to defend a championship he'd been holding for over a year, and trying to make sure his kids didn't forget what he even looked like.

Nikki moved the phone from her ear, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. He had a way with just pissing her off, and when they hadn't seen each other in person for about 6 months, she didn't need him getting on her nerves. She looked into her house, watching her children in the living room. Her brother in law, Randy was running around with Jonny on his shoulders while Sofia, the birthday girl – she was turning 5 – sat on the couch waiting for her father to show up. Nikki put the phone to her mouth, gritting her teeth, "Do you know what Sof' is doing right now?"

_"What is she doing Nik?" _Dean asked, sighing out the words. In all honestly, he didn't feel like fighting with her, he just wanted to get out of the airport. He had just gotten a coffee from a Starbucks cart in the airport, nodding acknowledgement at the young man who served him. He sat down, deciding to wait for the flight that would take off after the rain stopped.

"She's sitting." Nikki replied, her eyes fighting tears. "She's been waiting for you since 10 this morning, I actually had to bribe her with an extra slice of cake to get her to go upstairs and get dressed." She was getting more and more upset with Dean as she continued talking, no matter how hard she was trying to stay calm, "You always do this shit, and I'm left here trying to explain to them that you aren't coming." She was a swearer, and to hell with not getting angry.

_Dean sighed, rubbing his temples, anger and frustration bubbling in him, "What the fuck do you want me to do?" he asked, gritting his teeth so that he didn't yell too loud and garner more unwanted attention, "I don't know if you've realized this or not, but I can't control the fucking weather. And I sure as hell can't quit my job." _

"Whatever Dean," Nikki sighed, wiping her eyes, "I have to go, I have guests over. Bye." She hung up the phone, not giving him the opportunity to respond, not like he would have anyway. She stepped into the house, letting the screen door slam shut, completely unfazed by it. She watched as Randy ran around the corner, "Please Orton, put my son down before I have to shove my expensive heels down your throat." She threatened and he obliged, not taking her threat personally.

Nikki took Jonathan from him, kissing the 3 year old on the forehead, walking into the kitchen where her twin, Brie was talking to their friends, Natalya, Kaitlyn, and Paige. Brie was putting the finishing touches on her gluten-free cake. She had remained vegan, even after she and Daniel Bryan broke up. Nikki was glad she only had to deal with it on birthdays and holidays. _Poor Randy. _She thought. The four women stopped talking, looking up at the mother and son. Brie was the first to speak, "Everything okay?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, "No." she said simply, "I need a drink." Putting Jonny down, she knelt in front of him, "Go play in the backyard," She gestured to the back sliding door, "Oh, and ask Uncle Seth when we can eat, okay?" He looked just like Dean, from his curly dark blond locks to his crystal blue eyes. Everyone liked to joke that Nikki was just the incubator, it used to irritate her, but then she became accustomed to it.

"Okay." He answered, running through the sliding door that was just opened by JoJo – another family friend. The 6 women looked through the door, watching him go, and the various little kids that ran around the backyard, driving the other guests insane.

"Ambrose isn't coming, is he?" Asked Kaitlyn, handing the older woman a glass. She had always been able to read people, she also knew that when Nikki needed a drink just after 3, there was a problem.

Nikki ignored her, pouring herself a glass of wine, and propping her elbows on the marble top counter, leaving Brie room to maneuver around the kitchen. Randy walked into the kitchen, "Sof' wants to know when the cake is gonna be ready, she also made sure to let me know that she was supposed to get two slices." He chuckled, swiping his finger on the corner of the cake, then licking the frosting from his finger.

"Randy." Brie warned, pointing to the screen door, "Out." He put up his hands, surrendering and heading out to the backyard, sliding the screen shut behind him.

"Did he atleas' tell you when he'd actually be here?" Paige asked, her brutish accent thick. She had known Dean for a long time, and the two had been close. So she had known that he could be a pain in the ass quite often. Everyone did, but they dealt with him, just accepting that he wouldn't change his personality. He did however, pull back with he was around the younglings.

Nikki shook her head, sighing and taking a sip of her wine, "You know what he told me to tell them?" She asked angrily, "he told me to tell them he'd been abducted by aliens." She scoffed, "he thinks it's funny."

"Maybe he wanted to lighten the mood?" JoJo interjected, trying to get Nikki to see that maybe he wasn't intentionally trying to piss her off.

Nikki laughed, taking another drink, this time gulping it down, "Oh no, he wanted me to get pissed off." She was overreacting, but no one would tell her that. When Nikki was in one of her moods, it was best to just let her sort it out on her own. They all stopped at the sound of the front screen door slamming, looking at each other. Immediately not feeling right, the mother of two squinted skeptically, "Sofia!" she called out a warning tone clearly heard to everyone. Gaining no response, Nikki scrunched her eye brows, setting her glass on the counter, maneuvering around it and headed through the dining room, walking through the threshold that connected the living room to the dining area, "Sof'?" she called, the other women appearing on the other side of the room near the stairs. They all looked concerned, knowing that it wasn't just the wind. Nikki started to feel sick, "Sofia Nicole Colace-Ambrose, this is not funny," she yelled.

Natalya jogged up the stairs, thinking that maybe the little girl would be upstairs, Kaitlyn and Paige heading outside, while JoJo headed for the backyard – maybe Sofia had gone past them without them noticing her; It was unlikely, but they hoped. The Mexican-Dominican looked at the people outside, "Have you seen Sofia?"

Seth looked up from the grill, also pausing his conversation with Roman. His eyebrows knitted, he was obviously concerned. "She hasn't been out here…." He looked around the backyard, seeing who he was looking for, "Orton!" he yelled at the man talking to his In-laws. "Where's Sofia?"

She was in the living room on the couch." He said, confused as to why they would be asking him that.

"Oh god." JoJo gasped, running back into the house, leaving the men with the realization that something serious was happening – their friend's daughter was missing. Everyone started to search frantically for the 5 year old.

As JoJo ran into the living room, Natalya came running down the stairs, the women shaking their heads in unison before running through the front door.

"She's not upstairs, or in the back." Natalya confirmed, seeing that Nikki was starting to panic.

"Jesus," Kaitlyn said aloud, spotting a purple sandal on the sidewalk. She went to pick it up, walking back into the front yard, not saying a word.

Nikki was gutted, realizing that Sofia hadn't just wandered off, she was taken. She collapsed into Brianna's arms, sobs taking over her body. "Someone call 9-1-1" she heard, recognizing the voice of Corey Graves, he had most likely wandered to the front looking for Sofia.

"I need t-to c-call Dean." She said, between gasps. She pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing his number.

_"What now Nik?" he asked, _her sobs filling his ear, _"Nikki? Nikki what's wrong?"_ he asked frantically, but all he had got in return was more sobs_, "Goddammit Nicole, what's wrong?"_

Nikki tried to gather her words, "Sh-she's gone." She put her hand left hand on her forehead, turning around and watching everyone gather on the front lawn around her. "Dean, Sof' is gone." She cried harder, "S-Someone took her – s-she's not here."

_Dean stood from his seat, dropping his half drunken coffee, and startling those around him. "What?" _


	2. Across the Country

"What the fuck do you mean, she's gone?" Dean asked, yelling into the phone, other civilians looking at him. He even scared a fan that had been walking toward him.

He couldn't even think straight...Someone took his Sofia. His little girl was missing, and he was stuck in an airport, in New York. He couldn't help but think that if he were at home, she would have been missing now. He was also angry and everyone who was in that house when she just vanished. _How does a child go missing in a house full of adults? How do more than ten grown up lose a child? _He thought, and it just pissed him off more to know that she had disappeared from right underneath all their noses. He needed to get on a plane.

_"W-we can't find her." Nikki was panicking. _He could hear it in her voice. He knew that she needed his support at the moment, but to hell with what she was feeling; Their daughter was missing. She had disappeared in broad daylight when a bunch of people - grown ass men and women - were all supposed to be paying attention. All of them, and they still hadn't kept an eye on her. It was sort of ironic - that he of all people - the same man that was sure that he didn't even want children at first, was positive that he could have done a better job at keeping tabs on her.

Then again, the total amount of time he had been home for the year was roughly a little over two weeks.

"Nikki, just -" He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from yelling, "Bye." He couldn't handle her crying... Not when he himself could barely keep his own panic at bay.

He walked up the informational desk, not returning the all too friendly smile the lady was practically throwing at him. "Can I help you, sir?"

Dean sighed, he really didn't want to snap at her. _Why do they ask that? People obviously always need help when they go to the attendants. _ He bit on his tongue, a salty taste filing his mouth - he had drawn blood. "I need to catch a flight to San Diego. The plane was supposed to take off 4 hours ago, and yet, I'm still here. Why is that?" He asked, his snarky, sarcasm, and anger bubbling and simmering just under the surface, just waiting for the woman to give him a reason to unleash it on her.

She continued to smile, and for a brief moment, he wondered when her face was going to fall off, "A plane is about to land. You can board that one, it will take you to San Diego. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yeah, sure you are." he replied sarcastically, lord, it was all out now. He knew she was trying to diffuse the situation, but he was Dean fucking Ambrose... He was not was to be _Dealt _with. He shook his head, just staring at her for a while. With bated breath - pure fear of his own tone - he asked, "How long will that take exactly?"

"About three hours." She said simply, turning her back to him, her ponytail nearly smacking the hell out of his eyes.

Dean pushed off the desk, this his hat off his head and running his hands through his hair. He gripped at the curls, pulling so hard, it stung. "You've got to be fucking shitting me." He looked up at the ceiling and as if talking to God, he said, "You think this is funny, don't you?" Turning back around, he could tell that the woman was confused. "That - That isn't gonna work for me." He was gonna hyperventilate, he could almost feel the angst growing in him, "Family... Emergency. I need to get home ... Right... now."

She laughed... She _laughed. _And in all the years he had been alive, that was the first time he thought about smacking a woman...

"Everyone always has an emergency. But like I said, you have to wait." She refused to let him bully her, and lie his way into getting what he wanted - even though it was actually impossible for him to get an earlier flight. If he broke into a rage, she wouldn't budge.

"No." Dean shook his head, eyes getting crazier and crazier. "No, you don't understand." He bit his lips, finally about to say it outloud - his little girl was taken. "My name in Dean Ambrose, I'm a wrestler for the WWE. My daughter, Sofia, she was kidnapped, and I need to go home." He pulled out his wallet, flipping it open so that the woman could see the picture. Tears formed in his eyes, they stung in his eyes as she tried to blink them away. He wiped at his eyes, "She's only five; today's her birthday." he outstretched his arm, but the woman wouldnt look at the picture, "Look at it! She's only five!."

Everyone was looking at them, and she was more and more uncomfortable by the second, "I'm sorry sir. There is nothing I can do."

Dean walked away, putting his wallet back in his pocket before kicking a trash can. He sat down, his hands over his hunched over, and he shook his foot up and down, trying to calm down.

* * *

Nikki sat on the couch in her living room, she was completely numb. Her eyes were focused on the pale wall. The police had just left and so had her friends - except for Seth and Roman. She had made everyone else leave. Brie wasn't happy, but she obliged. Nikki wanted to be alone, But Dean's two closest friends refused to leave her. She assumed it was because they were feeling guilty, and staying somehow assuaged the feeling of failure in their gut. It didnt change anything though; she needed her daughter back home.

She sat with her phone in her lap and the tv on - just for background noise. She was waiting for a call from the police department on news about Sofia, and where she could possibly be. It had been a little over 3 hours and she knew it was unrealistic of her to think that Sofia had been found already, but she couldn't help but be impatient. If the missing 5 year old didn't show up soon - alive and well - she would lose her mind. She looked up at Roman, who was sitting next to her, looking more nervous than she thought he would. "Who would do this?" It'd been years since she'd interacted with anyone in a way that would cause bad blood.

"I was just thinking about this actually." He sighed, running his hands over his long ponytail. "Only one person comes to mind, and I want to spear him into the next millennium. " The Samoan man looked her in the eye, "Cena" He noticed the way she looked; confused, wondering why he would even think that. A major problem they had - when they were together - was the idea of marriage, settling down, having children. John hadn't wanted it. Roman knew she was racking her brain, but she didnt know everything. "He never got over the way everything went down. On more than one occasion, he had picked immature fights with Dean - all of us actually. He never got over you - or how happy you were, rather. He couldn't handle _losing _you to Dean." Roman rolled his eyes, annoyed at the thought of his friends girlfriend being some sort of possession.

"So he took a helpless 5 year old?" Nikki yelled. John was upset with her, fine, but Sofia was a littler girl - Her and Dean's child, no matter her DNA. "John was a lot of things - did a lot of things - but he wouldn't, he couldn't. No." Not only would he have been a criminal, he would be risking his own life. Dean had a vow against him, a promise Dean make the night he got her away from John. If he got his hands on the older man, he'd surely beat him within an inch of his life.

"Okay," Roman relented, "It was just a thought." He was trying desperately to tread lightly. "It was probably just some creep that saw her and grabbed her." _Gee, nice Roman, why dont you say something worse? Kaitlyn is gonna kill me."_

"But there is a strong chance that it was John." Nikki rubbed her temples.

"They'll find her." Roman tried to say soothingly, placing his large hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"What if it's not?"

Roman opened his mouth to respond, but was disrupted when Seth came running into the room, changing the TV channel and turning up the volume. "It's on the news."

_"Earlier today," The anchor woman cleared her throat, "Five year old, Sofia Colace- Ambrose, daughter of Dean Ambrose and Nikki Colace, was taken from her home." _A picture of her - the same picture Nikki had given to the authorities - was displayed in the right corner of the screen. "_As of right now, there are no suspects and the police have started a frantic search to find her. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please call the number at the bottom of the screen." _Seth changed the channel, turning to FOX. An episode of TMZ was playing it's last moments of the day.

A video of Dean at the airport was showing. He could be seen - and heard - yelling at a woman behind a desk. Nikki pressed her fingers to her temples, knowing that the video had probably gone viral already. She looked back up, watching as Dean kicked over a trashcan then collapsing into a seat, "Turn it off Seth."

"It's not over yet, " Seth protested, still watching the tv.

"God-fucking dammit, Seth." Nikki yelled, standing and throwing her phone across the room, "I said turn it off." She was red in the face, staring at the younger man. He turned it off, sitting back in the couch. She started to cry, and as Roman tried to hug her, she pushed him away. "Don't." She protested, walking away, toward the stairs, "Just leave."

The two men watched her as she ascended up the staircase. Roman then looked at Seth, throwing a pillow at him. Whoever said pillows were soft, lied. "Dammit man."

"I know," Seth said sullenly, wondering whether or not to follow after her, "Should I -"

"No," Roman answered quickly. taking a seat on the arm of the recliner, the back of the couch hitting the joint corner of the wall. "I'm gonna stay here, go get some Chinese takeout or something. She hasn't eaten. Neither have we, and I'm hungry." There was only healthy stuff in the fridge - he had no idea how two kids survived without candy - and they had effectively burned the barbecue they were supposed to make earlier. They needed something that would get her to go downstairs and eat. They both new she was hungry.

"Alright," Seth said, pushing off the couch. He walked into the mud room, slipping his feet into his shoes and grabbing his keys, "I'll be back."


	3. Gas Station

Sofia sat in the backseat, her seat belt being the only thing to keep her from jumping out the window. She didnt know what was happening. All she wanted to do was go home and get her slice of cake. She didnt know who the blond man in the front seat was, he was a stranger, the worse kind of people her parents had warned her about. In that moment, she sat there in her seat, gnawing on chicken nuggets and nursing a chocolate milk, the mean man driving the car had bought from McDonald's; for one as young as she, she knew it was a ploy to keep her from screaming anymore. Really, the only reason she had started crying in the first place was because she was hungry -and of course terrified. And now that she had finished her food, she had nothing to do, other than stare at the cars out the window, wondering when her parents would show up and take her back. This man had seemed nice, but the blond haired man wasnt her daddy... He was familiar though. Se stared at him through the mirror, "Hey mister!." She threw the cap of her milk jug at the back of his head, startling him. "Who are you? Where are we going? Where's my mommy?"

She watched him as he mulled his answers over in his head. He let go the wheel with one hand, pressing his palm to the back of his head - that was something her uncle Roman did when he was angry. She must have nailed him too hard with the cap she had thrown at him. That amused her. "Your father...I have someone I want you to meet...and your mother, your whore of a mother, wont be seeing you for a long time."

Sofia held her breath, fighting back her tears, she couldnt not see her mom. He was lying, her mommy wouldn't just leave her to stay with that mean man. "My mommy isnt a whore," she said softly. She didnt know what it mean exactly, but she had said it once to one of the littler girls in her neighborhood because she had pushed her. She had remembered her mother being really upset, and watching her dad try not to laugh. She didnt remember where she had heard it, but she guessed it didnt matter, she just knew it made women upset, and men laugh...

The man - John - eyed her, and she could tell he was wondering something, and that he was upset. She smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. She wasnt scared, she felt like she knew him now, and besides, even if she cried, he wouldnt do anything... Crying would only get her more food, and all she wanted now was to go home. And for whatever reason, in her young brain, she knew that neither was going to happen anymore.

* * *

Nikki was woken up by the smell of food. She was groggy and wiped her eyes. She then panicked, Johnny wasn't in bed next to her. "Jonathan!" She yelled as she rushed to check the bathroom. No little boy.

She rushed out if the room and down the stairs. As she made her way down the last step, she heard him, "Uncle Roman, where's Sofie?" His childlike lisp made her want to cry all the more. He was so young. She knew he wouldn't understand.

Her feet padding against the floorboards distracted the little boy and Roman was grateful; he nor Seth would know how to answer that question. Nikki kissed her son good morning, but she ignored them. They knew it wasn't a jab at them, but a way for her to pretend that this was a normal day, just her and the kids.

Nikki poured a cup of coffee and sat down, her hand playing in Johnny's curls. Her fingers got caught in a spot, "just like your father. Never comb your hair."

"Where's daddy?" He asked casually, picking up his cup by the two handles, waiting for an answer.

"He's still trying to get here." Seth answered, having recently spoken to Dean while they were still asleep.

"Oh," Johnny said sadly.

"Chin up kid," Roman said. "Eat the rest of your breakfast." His plate was near empty. A forkful of eggs and a piece of toast were the only things left.

"I'm full." He answered sullenly. Getting off his chair and taking his plate from the table. He was a shirt little thing, but he managed to grab the plate. The three adults watched as he waddled around the island counters and made his way to the sink, using the step stool to put his plate in.

They chuckled as he wordlessly left the kitchen, presumably walking into the living room. Soon, Nikki heard the sound of toys clashing together and her three year old talking to himself.

Nikki sipped her coffee then looked up, "Any word on-"

"Nope." Seth answered, sitting in the counter. She would have told him to get down, but she didn't feel like it was a priority.

"Kaitlyn called," Roman added, "she said it's been all over the news."

"Well obviously, it's not working." Nikki replied, dropping her toast back on her plate. "This is all my fault." She rubbed her temples.

Roman shrugged, "yeah." It was her fault, but not entirely so. "We're to blame too though. There was like ten of us who should have been paying attention. It's all our faults."

"This shouldn't be happening." Nikki mumbled as she closed her eyes and took a breath.

Just then, the phone rang. The caller I.D displayed an unfamiliar number. Nikki reached for the phone. "Hello?" She said tentively.

"Mommy?"

It was Sofia. Nikki's eyes squeezed shut. "Yeah Sweetie." She put the phone in the table, pressing the speaker button. "Where are you?"

"That place where you always stop." She said vaguely. " when the car is thirsty."

"A gas station." Nikki smiled. "Are you hurt? Who are you with?" Nikki was trying to keep calm. But she was panicking.

"No," Sofia replied, but they could all tell she wanted to cry. "Mommy? Am I going to see you again?"

Nikki's eyes became wet with tears. "Of course."

"The mean man said I'm not." Sofia cried. "He said he's my daddy too."

"Where is the mean man?" Seth asked, Nikki sat there crying.

"In the store part." Sofia sniffled. "I can see him."

"What's he look like?" Roman asked. He had a feeling he already knew, but he need confirmation.

"His eyes are blue- mommy? He's coming back-"

"Sofia?" They all said panicked. But all they heard was the dial tone. Nikki picked up the phone and threw it. Startling Seth and Roman.

"That bastard has my baby!"


	4. Should've Remembered

**AN: Hello, I'm updating! Aren't you happy?!**

**Since school is out, I have much more time. I had certain things for this story written out, but now, I kinda have to go back and rewrite them, so bear with me.**

**This chapter has a flashback in it. From before the Shield's match at Payback actually. I messed with the time line a little bit. Sofia is two- almost three - and Nikki is pregnant with Jonathan. In the previous chapter, it said that Sofia didn't know who John was, and she doesnt. She doesn't remember him, but she has met him. The flashback will be in italics - as they always have been when I write them. **

**It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but I wouldn't have ever updated if i didn't do it today. **

* * *

Nikki had calmed down by a considerable amount by the time she called the police to inform them that she knew John had her daughter. They thought she was crazy, and of course, brushed her off. It was unnerving. The one thing they had to do was their job, and needless to say, they couldn't even do that. Nikki raked her hand thorough her hair, her engagement ring nearly got stuck in it. She looked at it, and she sucked in a breath. Dean would probably rip it off her finger when he got home.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Johnny asked her. She wondered what gave her away.

She smiled at him. "No, I'm fine kid." She ruffled his hair. How he managed to point everything out never stopped amazing her. He was 3 and already smarter than she was at his age.

"Hey," he said suddenly, pointing a finger in her face as he got up, "Only Daddy can call me Kid."

Nikki laughed, "Is that so?" She asked, goading him into poking her cheek. _This child of mine._

"Yeth," he answered, grabbing her cheeks. She kissed his nose.

"Speaking of your dad, I have to call him. So kindly, get off me mister." She mock scowled at him. As she got off the couch, he clutched onto her, refusing to be put down.

"No, I wanna talk to him too." He protested, smiling mischievously because he knew she hated when he did that.

Nikki sighed, feeling Roman and Seth watching them. The two had been quiet while watching the mother and son interact. She briefly looked at them before focusing back on Johnny, "Fine, but after you say hi, you have to come back in here, deal?" She held her index finger in his face as she shifted him to her hip. She didn't want him I hear what she said to Dean; he still hadn't been tainted by the whole thing, and she wanted it to stay that way.

He nodded, "Deal."

After she grabbed the house phone, Nikki set him on the table in the kitchen. She sat in the chair in front of him. She dialed the number then handed him the phone. "Is it ringing?"

"Mhm." He just smiled, playing with his hair. She noticed that he did it subconsciously, it was adorable. In that moment, he looked exactly like the child version of Dean. "Daddy?"

"What's up kid?" Dean smiled, immediately feeling better. They hadn't had their usual everyday talk. He shouldn't have had to. He should have been home by then.

"Nuthin," Johnny's legs hung off the side of the table, swinging freely as he talked to his father. Nikki watched the happiness on his face, smiling because he truly was his happiest when he talked to Dean. She sat back, her hands at Johnny's sides as his legs swung back and forth, but never kicking her. He laughed at something Dean said.

"What are you doing? Driving your mom insane?" That's what he would have been doing. No actually, he would follow her around for a day, just to watch her in her element - being a mother. 4-5 years ago, he'd have slept and partied, and slept with a bunch of women just to past time until he had to go back to work. Nikki had changed him and you'd never hear him say it out loud.

"No." Johnny replied, "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, subconsciously twirling a lock of his hair and looking up at the time.

"Are you coming home?" He sounded so sad, and it tore Nikki and Dean alike, apart. "I miss you."

"I miss you too kid." Dean sighed. Just then, the lady that he had talked to about his flight passed by. She looked at him for a brief moment before looking away when he saw her. He hoped she felt like shit. It was mean, but in his mind, in his warped perspective, she had caused him to talk to her the way he had. Damn her for talking to him all condescending like. He turned his attention back to Johnny when he heard him sniffle. "I'll tell you what, when I get home, I'll take you where ever you want to go."

Johnny frowned, "Mommy can do that." Nikki watched his whole demeanor change. "Bye Daddy." He handed Nikki the phone and asked her to help him down.

"Johnny?" Dean rubbed his temples. The kid was right. Nikki could take him anywhere.

Nikki watched as Johnny briskly walked down the hall, right past Seth and up the stairs. She turned her attention back to the phone. Bringing it up to her ear, she sighed, "What did you do?"

Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't need this. "Hi Nicole."

"Hi." She wanted to hang up on him already. She watched as Seth maneuvered around the kitchen, eating from the open cabinet as he looked for something. He held up container of cookies and showed them to her, silently asking her if she wanted to eat some with him. She figured that was his way of apologizing to her. She nodded as she continued her conversation with Dean, "I'm gonna tell you something... And I need you to stay calm." He heard him scoff and she rolled her eyes. They were both in a spot no parent wanted to be in, but she needed him to be calm. It was unfair to him, she knew that her expectations of him were unrealistic in this situation; they were sort of impossible, but it's what she needed. "I mean it. It's important." She grabbed an Oreo, but she didn't bite it. She looked at the black cookie, her mouth was dry and she felt nauseous. she couldnt stomach food.

"Nikki, seriously," Dean hunched forward in his waiting chair. He didn't have time for these games, their daughter was missing. Their flesh and blood gone because some loon decided to take her from her home. "Just fucking tell me."

"Sofie called." Nikki held her breath, hoping that the silence on the line didn't mean Dean had just died.

"What did she say? Where is she? Who's she with?" Dean babbled, his blood pressured had just raised to a dangerous level, he was sure. "Wait, how the fuck did she get a phone?"

"She was in the car. He had left her in there to go pay for gas." Nikki could feel her heart rate speeding up as she built up to telling him that Sofie was with John. "Dean, John has her."

"What!?" Dean shot up from his seat. His nostrils flared, and he gripped at his hair - something he did when he was about to fuck some shit up. How Nikki managed to sound so relaxed was beyond him.

He heard her breathing hitch. She was crying. _There it is_. He thought. Nikki's resolve had just cracked.

For a moment, he forgot his anger and all he wanted to do was be there. In some sick twisted way, knowing who had taken Sofia made him not as angry at Nikki. John Cena had taken it apon himself to request his own death sentence. This wasn't some stranger who went onto their property and snatched her. He had planned this. And for that reason, Dean let go of some of the resentment he had gathered for his fiancé. Now he was angry at himself. It all went back to that night where Dean stuck his nose into a situation he could have ignored. This was his fault.

"Dean, I need you to come home and help me with this. The police all but laughed at me on the phone. They said I was crazy." Nikki dropped the Oreo on the table, and wiped her nose. It was inflattering but the only person who saw it was Seth, who in turn, was pretending not to listen. "We need to find her by ourselves...on our own." She stammered.

Dean wanted so badly to throw something over and upturn that entire airport, but he couldn't. He looked up and saw that his plane was boarding. "Finally."

"What?"

"My flight is boarding." Dean answered. There was an edge in his voice and he knew she could hear it. "I'll be there soon. Tell Roman and Seth that we need to talk as soon as I get there. Call Randy over too."

"Should I send someone to pick you up?" She questioned. shd didn't offer to do it herself because she wasnt in the right mental or emotional state to drive. She heard the venom in his voice. He was going to fuck something up. Or rather, someone. They were taking this into their own hands.

"No." He answered gruffly. She could tell he had grown edgy by then, he was in attack mode now. John was practically dead and she knew not to question it.

"I'll call you when I land." He said. He didn't look at the attendants as he walked past them. They had seen his outburst earlier, so they didn't stop him. He didn't know if he should have been worried or not. He could have been a complete psychopath. He chuckled because what he was planning on doing to John, would make people classify him as such. He heard Nikki take a deep breath. And he could tell she knew he was planning something. "I don't blame you. I did, but now I blame myself more than anything. And you know that takes a lot for me to say." He sighed. He could practically see her nod through the phone. "I love you and we'll get her back. Promise." He hadn't told her he loved her in a while. It was sad that this was what it took.

An I love you too, was the last thing he heard before he hung up the phone. He pushed his carry on into the overhead cabinet of the plane and sat down. He wanted to to kick the seat in front of him, but someone was sitting in it. He banged his hand on his arm rest and bit his knuckle. He rocked back and forth trying to reign in his anger. He probably looked like a crazy person to the people around him, but he didn't care.

He took several deep breaths and sat back, gripping the arm rests until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes, trying to sift through any memory he had that would have told him this was coming. John had left them alone for a while. So he didn't think much of any little sign that displayed John's hatred for him. Maybe that was the sign. John had been planning the be all end all plan and he missed it. Then it hit him. This could have been prevented if he had taken their one run in at Payback a couple years ago, seriously.

_Dean turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition. He looked at Sofia through the rear view mirror. She was looking out the window and a smile was plastered on her face. "No way!" She squealed._

_"Way." Nikki laughed as she turned in her seat, smiling as Sofia got more and more excited. Nikki, though happy on the outside, felt something bad coming on. _

_Dean got out the car and went to the trunk, getting his single gym bag and dropped it onto the parking lot pavement. He helped Nikki out of the car, 8 months pregnant Nikki was a slow moving Nikki. Sofia had managed on her own. She was a big girl now, so she insisted on doing it on her own._

_"Sofia Nicole -" Nikki warned as Sofie started walking ahead, not paying attention._

_"What?" She stopped and turned around. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked instead. "Come here." He threw the strap of his bag over his head and opened his arms to signal that he should carry her._

_"No. I want to walk." She insisted._

_"Did he ask you?" Nikki snapped. She was the stickler as Dean had affectionally put it. But they were in a parking lot, papparazzi were taking pictures and fans were yelling from across the way. She just wanted to get inside. Sofie rolled her eyes, but ran back to Dean and he picked her up. There was a loud 'awww' and Dean smirked as he threw his other arm around Nikki. They started toward the door. _

_"I hate when you do that." Nikki said under her breath. She hated when he displayed them like they were some sort of perfect family when he knew damn well that they weren't. "They don't need to get cute pictures everytime we go somewhere." _

_"Relax." He said. He moved his hand from her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. Taking her hand, they walked inside. _

_As they headed down the halls, on their way to the locker room he shared with Roman and Seth, they ran into the last person they wanted to see. John Cena. _

_Dean tensed and she squeezed his hand as John stopped in front of them. _

_"Well aren't you guys cute." John smiled. Really the first thing Dean registered was the bright ass colored wording on his shirt. His smile grew into a grin, the one Dean wanted to punch off his face every-time his saw it. "Jesus Nikki, you guys just couldn't wait could you?" He asked, referring to her pregnant belly. _

_"What do you want?" Dean growled. He never relinquished his hold on Nikki's hand, or the curious 2 year old in his arms._

_"Who's this?" John went to pinch Sofia cheek, but Nikki slapped his hand away. The only reason Dean didn't attack him was because of Sofia. However, his eyes were crazed and his hands were shaking. He was going to take all of his anger and pummel Evolution as he pictured breaking John's face. _

_Sofia shied into her father, turning her face away. _

_"Haven't told her, have you?" John asked Nikki. _

_She rubbed her belly, settling her hands on the bottom to support the weight. "John, now is not the time and definitely not the fucking place." she hated swearing in front of her daughter but John needed to know how serious she was. _

_John took off his hat to rub his head, and putting it back on. He did that when he was frustrated. Nikki remembered all the times he's done it around her. "When will be the place or time then?" _

_"Never!" Dean barked, startling the random people in the hallways. _

_"Shame." John said. "Guess I'll have to show up at your place one day." He smiled at Sofia, poking her side and pushed past them like it was nothing. _

_It was almost time for his match when she adressed it later. _

_"Dean." Nikki warned, "don't do anything stupid." She didn't need him gettimy suspended over a jack ass like her ex. _

_"Just go take your seat and watch the match." He kissed her forehead and kissed Sofia cheeks. Nikki knew he was fuming, but she wouldn't address it. He had a match with Evolution, a no holds barred, elimination match that would be the culmination of a feud she and Sofia had watched from home. _

_"Don't get yourself killed, okay?" Nikki smiled, walking away from him. she was worried for him. _

_He watched as she was recognized by fans as she pushed her way through the crowd and got to her seat. On the monitor close by, he saw them. Sofia was clapping away happily and Nikki was smiling. They had forgotten the exchange from a few hours ago. _

_They would be just fine and John was just an ass._

As the plane took off, Dean mentally kicked himself for letting this happen.


End file.
